Une goutte de poison dans les veines
by Asrial
Summary: Chaque couple a ses secrets. Certains plus noirs que d'autres. Meme le couple de labrador du sanctuaire  warning SM, bondage


Une goutte de poison dans les veines

Pour beaucoup, ils étaient l'incarnation même de l'amour, du couple réussit et de la stabilité sentimentale.

Du plus loin que se souvenaient les chevaliers d'argent ou de bronze éduqués au Sanctuaire, le couple Scorpion / Verseau avait toujours été là. On pouvait même dire que leur couple était plus stable que la présence du pope après tout. Saga n'avait pas été d'une stabilité fantastique, puis il était mort, Dokho avait plus ou moins prit l'intérim, puis Nicol et enfin Shion avait reprit sa place de pope lorsque tous les chevaliers étaient revenus à la vie.

Pendant tous les évènements qui s'étaient entassés, même après la mort de Camus, le couple Verseau / Scorpion avait toujours été là, présent, dans la onzième maison.

Leur couple était. C'était tout.

Il était, de toute éternité et le serait sans doute encore alors que des dizaines de chevaliers d'or auraient portés leurs armures et que leurs corps ne seraient plus que deux piles d'ossements étroitement entremêlés dans la même tombe.

Lorsqu'on demandait aux jeunes apprentis du Sanctuaire, ceux qui avaient encore de l'espoir d'une vie meilleur, ou même aux plus vieux chevaliers, ce que la vie et les guerres avaient détruits au point de ne plus laisser d'eux que des coques amers et résignés, tous s'éclairaient lorsqu'on leur parlait du couple du verseau et du scorpion.

Un petit sourire apparaissait sur les lèvres dégoutées, une joie enfantine brillait dans les yeux clairs des enfants et un même soupir attendrit et envieux s'arrachaient à leur gorge.

Les enfants du harem et des serviteurs ne jouaient pas au papa et à la maman. Ils jouaient au camus et au milo.

Ho bien sur, il y avait d'autres couples au Sanctuaire, dont certains aussi puissamment liés que les deux chevaliers d'or.

Il y avait Saga et Mu, mais leur couple était bien plus violent et chaotique que Camus et Milo.

Il y avait DeathMask et Aphrodite, mais leur obsession l'un pour l'autre faisait presque peur.

Il y avait aussi Aiolia et Shaka mais ils faisaient plus penser a une paire de jeunes chiots, encore tout à la nouveauté de leur relation, quand bien même elle existait depuis des années.

Il y avait encore Jabu et Marine qui attendait leur premier enfant, ou Sheena et Aldébaran qui dorlotait la première moitié de leur équipe de rugby pendant que le début de la seconde moitié arrondissait le ventre de la jeune femme.

Il y avait encore Albior et Shura ou Misty et Shun….

Et puis bien sur le pope et Kanon… Ces deux là étaient sans doute ceux qui auraient pu se rapprocher le plus de Camus et Milo par l'intensité de leur relation.

Mais aucun, pas même ce dernier couple, n'approchait la sérénité tranquille et l'équilibre absolu du Verseau et du Scorpion.

Même le plus farouche homophobe ne pouvait pas voir d'un mauvais œil leur liaison.

L'évidence de leur relation était si totale qu'elle s'imposait à l'esprit dès qu'ils étaient ensemble dans la même pièce.

Les deux hommes étaient nés l'un pour l'autre. C'était aussi simple que cela.

L'amour tranquille qu'ils partageaient était un rêve éveillé pour nombre de chevaliers. Plusieurs auraient tués pour une miette de ce qu'ils partageaient et pour une once de leur équilibre tranquille ou de leur stabilité évidente.

########

La chaleur de la brulure remonta le long de la jambe du verseau puis dans son ventre avant d'éclater dans sa poitrine, lui arrachant un petit gémissement.

A genoux près de lui, Milo lécha la petite goutte de sang échappée du mollet de son amant, juste là où son aiguillon l'avait frappé.

Le corps tremblant sous le poison qui s'insinuait lentement dans ses veines, Camus haletait difficilement.

Cette piqure était la quarante et unième.

Ajoutée à tous les autres, la douleur était si forte qu'elle aurait rendu fou n'importe qui d'autre. Mais pas le Verseau.

La première piqure que lui avait fait Milo remontait à longtemps. Très longtemps.

Ils n'étaient encore que des enfants qui apprenaient leur art à l'époque.

Camus peinait a produire assez de froid pour les glaces qu'ils mangeaient en cachette de leur maitres le soir après l'entrainement.

Ils partageaient leurs apprentissages comme ils pouvaient, parce que c'était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient échanger.

Un soir, Milo était arrivé, visiblement perclus de douleur. Il s'était effondré dans les bras de Camus avant de fondre en larmes de douleur.

Il avait fallut un long moment au Verseau pour le calmer et qu'il lui explique ce qui c'était passé.

Son maitre l'avait piqué. Plusieurs fois.

Jusqu'à ce que Milo parvienne à le piquer lui aussi.

Son maitre avait éclaté de rire.

La piqure du jeune scorpion n'était qu'une égratignure à l'époque.

Pour qu'il apprenne, il l'avait forcé a se piquer lui-même plusieurs fois.

Et si l'attaque du bébé scorpion n'était encore que l'ébauche de ce qu'elle serait plus tard, elle faisait quand même mal.

Camus lui avait demandé de lui montrer. Pour comprendre. Pour partager… Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul ainsi. Parce qu'il lui fallait éprouver avec lui ce que ressentait son copain pour rester avec lui.

Milo avait refusé d'abord. Mais il s'était laissé convaincre.

Camus avait beaucoup pleuré avec Milo ce soir là.

Petit à petit, avec les jours, Camus avait apprit à faire courir le froid de son cosmos dans ses veines pour contrer la brulure des piqures, renforçant d'autant sa propre puissance.

Les années étaient passées, leur apprentissage aussi. A huit ans, Milo était capable d'infliger Antares à tous les coups. C'était la seule piqure qu'il avait toujours refusé à Camus bien sur. Après qu'il lui a expliqué, Camus n'avait pas insisté.  
>Mais à mesure que la douleur du poison du Scorpion se faisait plus brulante, Camus avait rechigné. Le froid avait une limite inférieure alors que le feu n'avait aucune limite supérieure.<br>Bientôt, même son froid n'avait plus été capable de le protéger de la douleur.  
>Alors il rechignait.<br>Non pas parce qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter les piqures, mais parce que Milo refusait de le faire souffrir davantage.

Ils étaient restés quelques temps sur un compromis qui ne les satisfaisait ni l'un ni l'autre.

Si la brulure manquait à Camus, Milo avait prit gout a infliger cette souffrance qu'il était seul a pouvoir donner. Il aimait voir les muscles se contracter, le sang couler sur la peau de Camus, les gémissements qu'il tirait de sa gorge et les halètements de soulagement lorsque la brulure décroissait lentement.

A quatorze ans, ils en étaient encore là, avec un Camus qui cherchait chaque soir à forcer Milo à le piquer une fois de plus et un Milo qui refusait de répondre à la demande de son compagnon alors même qu'il mourrait d'envie de le faire… Nombreuses furent les morts inexpliquées de par le monde cette année là. Tout au moins jusqu'à ce que la frustration atteigne un pic qu'aucun des deux ne pu dépasser.

Le sexe aplani un peu les choses entre eux. C'était un dérivatif positif dans la spiral de destruction dans laquelle ils étaient tombés dans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Le plaisir remplaça dans une certaine mesure la douleur mais il manquait quand même quelque chose.

Jusqu'à ce que Milo, perdu dans la passion, ne finisse par piquer Camus pendant qu'il le faisait sien.

La douleur mêlée au plaisir faillit tuer le verseau.

Même un chevalier d'or ne peut supporter une trop forte dose d'endorphine et d'adrénaline en même temps.

Lorsque Camus reprit conscience, deux jours plus tard, les deux adolescents étaient déterminés à explorer ce nouveau pan de leur relation.

Il fallut d'abord que Camus apprenne à dominer la douleur comme Milo l'avait fait, juste pour en accepter un peu plus encore. Petit à petit, la douleur devint aussi agréable pour le verseau que le plaisir le plus pur.

La brulure du poison dans ses veines le faisait jouir aussi fort que l'étreinte de Milo.

Avec le temps, lentement, ils purent ajouter de nouveaux jeux à leurs amusements.

Si les piqures suffisaient à la douleur, la curiosité des deux jeunes gens était sans limite.

Très vite, Milo comme Camus établirent qu'ils n'aimaient pas qu'on les étrangle pendant l'acte, pas plus qu'ils n'acceptaient les coups.  
>La douleur d'une main qui claque ou d'un battoir qui frappe n'avait rien à voir avec l'excitation interne d'un nerf qui s'enflamme sous le poison. Sans compter que Camus trouvait ca particulièrement bestial. Ils étaient des chevaliers d'or. Pas de simples humains stupides. Ils avaient un minimum de standing à respecter.<p>

Ils avaient essayés des substituts pour tenter de mélanger douleur et plaisir, piqure et possession, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ni avait trouvé un quelconque intérêt.

Si s'aimer était entre eux un acte qui ne pouvait se s'abstraire de la douleur, il ne pouvait pas plus être séparé d'une retenue tendre qu'il leur avait fallut des mois pour maitriser.

Même si un observateur extérieur aurait pu en douter, chacun de leur geste était calibré, étudié et préparé pour donner le plaisir ou la douleur qu'il fallait pour les satisfaire tous les deux. Des objets ne pouvaient avoir la même finesse et ne pouvait être maniés avec le même contrôle qu'un appendice naturel.

Ils avaient donc laissés tomber les dildos, butt-plug et autres godemichés

D'autres jouets avaient été testés. Electricité, cockring et autres stimulateurs prostatiques. L'un après l'autre, ils avaient été mit à la poubelle.  
>Il n'y avait guère que la pompe qu'ils avaient achetée à Athènes par curiosité qu'ils avaient gardée. Non pour leurs séances, mais juste parce que l'objet les faisaient mourir de rire. Elle trônait depuis sur la commode, entre une statuette sculptée par Rodin et une miniature de léonard de Vinci. Le verseau et le scorpion n'étaient pas qu'un couple étrange aux pratiques très personnelles.<br>Ils avaient aussi un humour tout à fait douteux.

La seule chose qu'ils ajoutaient parfois à leurs jeux était une corde. Milo adorait attacher Camus. Il avait passé des heures à apprendre l'art délicat du Shibari pour ne jamais blesser son compagnon. Parfois, Camus demandait à Milo de le laisser l'attacher ce que le Scorpion acceptait toujours avec plaisir. S'il avait pu utiliser son aiguillon sur Camus avec les mains attachées dans le dos, sa satisfaction eut été complète. Comme il ne le pouvait pas, c'était Camus qui finissait régulièrement attaché à l'épais anneau qui pendait au plafond de la chambre.  
>Mais pas ce soir.<br>Ce soir, ils avaient à faire et ne pouvaient se satisfaire de trop longues heures qui ne se seraient terminées qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, lorsqu'il était temps pour les autres de se lever et pour eux de laisser enfin aller la douleur et de s'abandonner au sommeil.

Alangui sur le lit, les yeux clos, Camus frissonnait chaque fois que la langue de Milo glissait sur une plaie pour effacer le sang qui en coulait. En même temps, le scorpion distillait une infime touche de cosmos qui fermait et guérissait la piqure. Il ne fallait jamais laissé de traces. Jamais.

Un sourire monta aux lèvres de Camus.

Lentement, il se redressa, apaisé et repus.

Milo s'installa à califourchon sur lui pour l'embrasser avec toute la douceur et la tendresse qu'il était capable de montrer.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que le réveil sonne la fin de leurs jeux.

Milo aida Camus a se lever du lit.  
>Quelques spasmes musculaires embarrassèrent la marche du verseau jusqu'à là salle de bain.<p>

Comme toujours, il se laissa couler au fond de la baignoire que de l'eau brulante remplissait déjà.

Milo le rejoint très vite.

Pendant une petite demi-heure, les deux hommes n'échangèrent pas un mot.

Ils se parlaient rarement lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de témoins.

Ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Ils prenaient soins l'un de l'autre comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Ils se lavèrent l'un l'autre.

Ils se brossèrent les cheveux encore humide puis s'aidèrent encore à enfiler leurs armures.

Chaque geste avait été fait mille fois, mais chaque geste n'était que la traduction physique de l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux.

Ils se sourirent doucement.

Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent une dernière fois puis ils quittèrent la maison du verseau, épaule contre épaule.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se tenir par la main, de se parler ou de se regarder.

Le poison coulait encore dans les veines de Camus et chaque geste était une souffrance dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser.

L'envie de piquer encore faisait frémit chaque muscle de Milo en une délicieuse agonie d'impatience qui ne serait pas calmer avant des heures.

N'importe qui les aurait prit pour des fous.

Mais eux étaient juste…. Bien…

Cette stabilité et ce calme tranquille qui faisait gémir tous les autres de jalousie. 


End file.
